womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Womanthology: Heroic
Womanthology: Heroic is the first volume of the Womanthology women's anthology project spearheaded by Renae De Liz. It was released and distributed by IDW Publishing on March 14, 2012. All proceeds went to the Global Giving Foundation. They raised their goal of $25,000 in production funds via Kickstarter in under 20 hours after its launch on July 7, 2011."Womanthology; Massive All Female Comic Anthology!", Kickstarter. Launched 7 Jul 2011. Ended 7 Aug 2011. By the end of the fundraising period a month later, they had raised $109,301 from 2,001 backers, making it the most-funded comics project and the 25th most-funded project on the site to date. Contents Team Jessica *'SuperLess Hero' written by Kelly Thompson, art by Stephanie Hans, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Untitled Pin-Up' pencilled and inked by June Brigman, colored by Lisa Kirk *'Strength & Confidence' written by Laura Morley, art by Thalia de la Torre *'Untitled', written and pencilled by Renae De Liz, colored by Nei Ruffino *'The Impossible Adventures of Annabel James and her Super-Guardian, CONFIDENCE GIRL' story and art by Kate Leth, lettered by Rachel Deering *'"Four Seasons" Pin-Up' by Stephanie Buscema *'The Wraiths of Roseland' written by Martel Sardina, art by Sarah Becan *'The Spinster' written, pencilled and inked by Ming Doyle, colored by Jordie Bellaire, lettered by Rachel Deering *'The Harvester' story and art by Nicole Falk *'The All Too Real World' written by Amanda McMurray, art by Valia Kapadai *'Versus' story and art by Danielle Soloud *'Margarite and Leopold' written by Joamette Gil, pencilled by Katie Shanahan, colored by Katie Shanahan and Mary Bellamy, lettered by Rachel Deering *'A Stuffed Bunny in Doll-Land' written by Anya Martin, art by Mado Peña *'Pin-Ups' by Lois van Baarle *'I'm Not Omni Girl!' written by Lauren Burke, art by Megan Brennan *'Bethany Brave: Monster Hunter' written and lettered by Rachel Deering, pencilled and inked by Jessica Deering, colored by Sarah Elkins *'Pin-Up' by Mary "Zorilita" Bellamy *'"Cambrian Explosion" Pin-Up' by Vera L *'Spoon Bender' written by Jennifer V, art by Sarah "Neila" Elkins, lettered by Rachel Deering *'The Aviator and the Elephant' written by Kimberly Komatsu, art by Tanja Wooten *'Ladybird' written by Rachel Pandich and Jenna Busch, art by Janet Lee, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Solace' written by Jenn Corella, art by Chrissie Zullo, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Pin-Up' by Qing Han *'Pin-Up' by Ashlee Brienzo Lentini Team Mariah *'The Guardian' written by Raven Moore, pencilled by Camille d'Errico, colored by Alicia Fernandez, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Jeanne d'Arc Pin-Up' by Tyler Lee *'Snow White, Blood Red' written by Peggy von Burkleo, art by Alexis Hernandez *'In Every Heart a Masterwork' written by Gail Simone, art by Jean Kang, lettered by Rachel Deering *'"What Goes Around Comes Around" Pin-Up' by NAAN *'Everwell' written by Jody Houser, art by Fiona Staples and Adriana Blake, lettered by Rachel Deering *'What's Lost is Lost' written by Ann Nocenti, art by Alicia Fernandez *'Places' written by Ariel Rivas, art by Amelia Altavena *'The Culper Spy' written by Amanda Deibert, art by Amy Donohoe, lettered by Rachel Deering *'So Shine the Weary' written by Sandra Mellotthttp://whes.deviantart.com, art by Saicoink *'The Little Stranger' written by Robin Furth, art by Kat Laurange, colored by Hanie Mohd, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Pin-Up' by Jill Fogarty *'Shadow-Dancers' written by Tatiana Christian, art by Andrea Agostini, colored by Bettie Breitweiser, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Greatest of Ease' written by Ma'at Crook art by Blue Delliquanti *'"See You Soon"' by Mariah McCourt, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Lady Liberty and Her Star-Spangled Spaniel in Rocket's Red Glare!' written by Samantha Mathis, art by Caytlin Vilbrandt, colored by Mary Bellamy *'There's A Good Girl!' by Leah Mangue *'The New Adventures of Queen Elizabeth I' by Christianne Benedict *'Pin-Up' by Kathryn Whiteford *'Pin-Up' by Kali Fontecchio Team Bonnie *'Once Upon A Time Pin-Up' by Lauren Montgomery *'The Dream Weaver' written by Jill Pantozzi, art by Hanie Mohd, colored by Neoma Lindley *'Steampunk Athena Pin-Up' pencilled by Jenni Kirkruff, inked by Barbara Kaalberg, colored by Nei Ruffino *'Yuna's Day' written by Megan Metzger, art by Irma "Aimo" Ahmed, colored by Maria Victoria Robado, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Warrior' written by Megan Lavey-Heaton, art by Isabelle Melançon *'Brightly Burning Stars' written by Christine Makepeace, art by Jennifer Weber *'Lost Treasure' lyrics by Samantha Newark, story by Bonnie Burton, art by Jessica Hickman, lettered by Rachel Deering *'And You Will Know Them by the Rake of Their Hats' written by Heather Royston, art by Jolene Houser, colored by Elli Moka, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Octobriana: How It Really Happened' written by Trina Robbins, art by Karen Ellis, co-colored by Kimberly Ann Black, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Super Fun Awesome Crab Time' by Sarah Wilkinson *'Defect Light to Combat the Darkness' written by Talisha Harrison, art by Kelly Turnbull, colored by Dawn Best *'"The Collector" Pin-Up' by Ashley Keene Team Suzannah *'Swimming' written by Ashley Avard, art by Dani Jones, lettered by Rachel Deering *'The Nail' written by Maura McHugh, art by Star St. Germain *'Pink Elephants' by Ellen Crenshaw *'"You're Wrong" Pin-Up' by Rachel Moir *'Untitled' written by Kayla Banks, art by Brenda Kirk, colored by Jordie Bellaire, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Meanwhile! On Tethys, Orbiting Saturn...' written by Lisa Fortuner, art by Cathy Leamy *'Untitled' written by Kendra Pape-Green, art by Vanessa Satone, colored by Kimberly Ann Black, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Seeing-Eye Sheila' written by Kayla Cagan, art by Joanne Ellen Hansen, colored by Dawn Best, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Caitlin the Brave' written by Jenni Goodchild, pencilled by Sherri Rose, inked by Nicole Goff, colored by Dawn Best, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Down the Line' written by Georgie Lee, art by Beatriz Bravo, colored by Dawn Best, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Pin-Up' by Darla G. Ecklund *'Fearless' by Nicole Sixx *'"Wanted" Pin-Up' by Jennifer Mercer *'Pin-Up' by Meng Tian Zhang *'We Can Be Heroes' story and art by Rori Team Nicole *'Dryad Story' written by S.J. Matthews, art by Cassandra James *'Portia Zeroth' written by Irene Ayukawa, art by Candace Ellis, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Glimmer' written by Barbara Randall Kesel, art by Cat Staggs, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Pin-Up' by Lynne Anderson *'Becoming' written by Mariah McCourt, art by C.K. Russell, colored by Thalia de la Torre, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Archetypes' written by Jenna Busch, art by Elisa Féliz, colored by Dawn Best, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Veil Between Realms' written by Jessica Daniel, art by Candice Reilly *'Mook & Me' written by Devin Grayson, art by Eugenia Koumaki, inked by Avgi Kanaki, colored by Elli Moka *'Untitled' written by Katie Bernard, pencilled by Heidi Arnhold, inked by Barbara Kaalberg, colored by Mary Bellamy, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Pin-Up' by Miss Lasko-Gross *'Sir Real's Calamitous Caper' story and art by Janna Brower *'Phoenix Pin-Up' by Kimberly De Liz *'Pin-Up' by Beck Seashols *'Pin-Up' by Beth Sparks Kids & Teens *'Paula Pansy' by Grace Miner *'Mystery Girl' by Morgan Denham *'Super Teen Slumber Party!!' written by Gail Simone, pencilled by Eleni Ladd, Kalyssa Ladd, Kelsie Ladd, and Samara Ladd, colored by Mary Bellamy, lettered by Eleni Ladd *'Pin-Up' by Kelsey Lee *'Goblin Pin-Up' by Moira Feener-Jarrett, colored by Sarah Elkins, lettered by Rachel Deering *'Famous' written by Brittany Battista, art by Nicole Pannebaker *'Joan of Arc' story and art by Summer Hemingray *'Pin-Up' by Shayla Simons *'Pin-Up' by Ceili Conway How to Create Comics! Edited by Rachel Deering *'How To...Write Comics!' by Barbara Kesel *'How To...Draw in Ink!' by Ming Doyle *'How To...Ink Comics!' by Barbara Kaalberg *'How To...Color Comics!' by Nei Ruffino *'How To...Letter Comics!' by Rachel Deering *'How To...Draw Monsters!' by Fiona Staples *'How To...Color with Markers!' by Jessica Hickman *'How To...Color Digitally!' by Alicia Fernandez *'How To...Draw Hands!' by Qing Han *'How To...Build on a Sketch!' by Katie Shanahan Creator Interviews Edited by Jennifer Doudney *'Colleen Doran' *'Devin Grayson' *'June Brigman' *'Louise Simonson' *'Nicola Scott' *'Robin Furth' *'Wendy Pini' *'Posy Simmonds' Women of the Past Edited by Laura Morley *'Tarpé Mills' by Trina Robbins *'Nell Brinkley' by Trina Robbins *'Rose O'Neill' by Colleen Doran *'Ethel Hays' by Colleen Doran Sponsors Includes advertisements for Sister Claire and Nightingale by Elena "Yamino" Barbarich, Dead Boy by artist Candace Ellis, Camilla d'Errico, Hot Mess by Amanda Deibert and Cat Staggs, and Goudou, Goudou by Ann Nocenti. Other Work *Project Manager: Renae De Liz *Assistant Project Manager: Laura Morley *Layouts: Kara Leopard *Editorial Coordinator: Tara-Lea Aleszczyk *Social Networking: Tatiana Christian, Renae De Liz, Jennifer Doudney, Jessica Hickman, Nicole Sixx, Jennifer Weber *Organizational Assistance: Tara-Lea Aleszczyk, Rachel Deering, Amanda Deibert, Meli Glover, Katie Shanahan, Tanja Wooten *Consultant: Sarah Litt External Links *Official Preview Sources Category:Womanthology Books Category:2012 Publications